The overall objective of the proposed research program is to study the impact of cataract extraction and intraocular lens implantation on the visual functional status of elderly adults and to refine and validate a simple clinical strategy to distinguish patients who are likely to benefit from cataract extraction and intraocular lens implantation from those who would not. In this context, the applicant proposes a program with these specific aims: 1) to develop and validate a clinical prediction rule based on preoperative measures of functional status and clinical characteristics to predict clinical outcomes one year after surgery; and 2) to refine a vision-specific measure of visual functional status developed by the applicant.